


La Llegada de Kozmotis

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU series, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch vuelve a  Los Guardianes No. 2111 después de haber jurado jamás volver cuando se fugó hace veinte años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Llegada de Kozmotis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of the Childhood no es de mi propiedad. Sino de William Joyce y Dreamworks. Creo...
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Solei Dantés quien es mi BETA para esta serie. Te amo chica 8D

Dicen que cuando vives mucho tiempo en un lugar, puedes conocer a la perfección a las personas que te rodean. Bueno, a Pitch le habían bastado con 17 de sus 37 años para saber que si quería poner un pie en esa repugnante calle sin ser detectado, tendría que llegar prácticamente a la medianoche. Hora en la que ningún impertinente vecino estaría afuera de su casa metiéndose en asuntos que no tenían por que importarle. Era por eso que iba entre las calles de la colonia , manejando su mercedes negro, buscando en cada nomenclatura que lograba ver el nombre de la calle en la que vivió los primeros años de su vida.

Resopló, pasando una mano por su bien peinado cabello negro, mientras la otra seguía en el volante. Su frustración fue visible en sus facciones.

Se había jurado jamás volver. Entre sus razones de irse se encontraba que el lugar era monótono, aburrido, y ajeno a él. Desde que tenía memoria se había sentido como un extranjero a pesar de lo mucho que pasó en ese lugar. Y siendo sinceros, los vecinos poco habían hecho para demostrarle lo contrario. Así que cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para pensar por su cuenta se fue. Pero no era por eso que estaba molesto. No señor. La razón era que ODIABA tener que tragarse sus palabras.

Pero ni modo. Tenía que volver.

Antes de pasar por completo la siguiente calle, echó un vistazo al nombre de la nomenclatura, más que nada por costumbre que por el hecho de que en realidad fuera a ser la que buscaba.

Casi se mata del frenón que dio al ver escrito en mayúsculas: "LOS GUARDIANES".

Refunfuñó, metió la reversa lo suficiente para después dar la vuelta en la calle que a pesar de los años permanecía igual. Las mismas casas coloridas, la cantidad estúpida de macetas y plantas que encontraba en las afuera de las casas, uno que otro balón abandonado en las banquetas, el infaltable par de tenis colgando de los cables de la luz... y cómo olvidar la sensación de que todo eso parecía una parodia bien hecha de una película de Barbie.

Ya empezaba a recordar otras razones por las que se fue.

Lentamente y con las luces cortas del auto, buscó con la mirada la casa que tenía años sin ver. Pensó que tal vez debió llamar antes, pero siendo sinceros, sabía que él no se mudaría a pesar de tantos años de no haberse hablado.

No había llegado ni a mitad de la cuadra cuando la vio. Una casa de dos pisos color café claro, con un estacionamiento ocupado por un ya viejo bocho blanco. Las luces apagadas y en la entrada dos plantas, una a cada lado de la puerta.

Se estacionó frente a la casa, sin obstaculizar el estacionamiento del bocho, y apagó el motor. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, dudó. Dudó de lo que estaba haciendo, de que si en realidad era buena idea, dudó que en serio pudiera hacer las cosas bien esta vez. ¿Y si no lo dejaba quedarse? ¿Y si ahora sí lo odiaba? Después de todo, venía por mera conveniencia...

Sabía que al menos, si se tratara de él, ni la puerta se hubiera abierto y se hubiera mandado al demonio.

Tamborileaba los dedos con ansiedad sobre el volante. La verdad que había parecido más sencillo en su cabeza.

Aún podía regresar...

No.

Apretó el volante con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo y acomodando sus ideas. Tenía que hacerlo. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien no había de otra. Tal vez era cierto, y le odiaba, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Era la única opción que le quedaba.

Respiró hondo una vez más, tranquilizandose y bajó del automóvil. Justo en ese momento escuchó voces en la distancia. Miró en dirección del posible lugar de origen del sonido y vio las luces prendidas a dos casas más de ahí. No tiene porque importarle verdad, pero era imposible ignorarlo cuando se oían más y más fuertes las voces que se transformaron en gritos. Le fue imposible saber lo que decían pero de un momento a otro, escuchó cómo se intensificaron los sonidos. Eran dos hombres.

—¡Jack!

—¡Estoy harto Norte!

—¡Esto es una locura, piensa en Mary!

—¡No trates de sobornarme con mi hermana, me largo!

Pitch sintió una especie de déjà vu tan vívido que ni se percató de que el chico caminaba a toda prisa hacia donde él estaba. Al darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, frente a él estaba un adolescente de pelo blanco y ojos azules, que había dejado de lucir molesto para verlo como si fuera un alien. Ni uno de los dos esperaba ver a otro ser humano a esas horas de la noche.

—¡Jack detente!... ¡¿Pitch?!

Tanto el hombre como el albino se giraron al oír la voz del hombre. Un hombre mayor, calvo pero con una larga barba tan blanca como la nieve y bigote de igual tonalidad. Casi no lo reconocía por la última característica, pero con unos años menos, sin la barba y con el pelo negro tendría frente a él a Nicholas San Norte. Carpintero de oficio y la última vez que supo, ingeniero. Mayor que él por un par de años y en algún momento de locura, niñero.

Aprovechando la distracción, el más joven de los tres siguió caminando, demasiado rápido para ser considerado normal. Pitch no dijo nada, pues el chico tuvo la delicadeza de no tocarlo y no era asunto suyo lo que pasaba. Norte le siguió cuando lo notó irse, no sin antes decirle algo a Pitch.

—No lo lastimes.

Y se fue, detrás del albino que le llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

Pero antes de siquiera pensar en la advertencia de Norte, lo primero que cruzó la mente del hombre fue que, desgraciadamente, para mañana toda la calle sabría que él había regresado.

Bufó, nada contento con la idea, y decidió caminar la distancia entre su auto y la entrada de la casa. Ahora sí, la advertencia presente en su mente. No fue nada difícil saber a quién se refería: a la persona que vivía en esa casa.

En lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida, tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó. Esperó, esperó, esperó... las luces se prendieron, escuchó una serie de pasos detrás de la puerta, el candado fue retirado, la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió.

Delante de él, como si los veinte años no fueran más que un día, estaba un hombre, mínimo unos cuarenta metros más chico que él, de pelo no rubio, dorado. Su rostro ya marcaba las arrugas propias de su edad y su piel no parecía perder esa claridad de sus años jóvenes. Pero lo que robó su atención por completo fue la intensidad con la que lo miraban ese par de ojos dorados tan iguales a los suyos. Los ojos de Sanderson ManSnoozie.

No dijo nada, no sabía ni cuál era su propia cara, sólo podía verlo y esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba. Porque simplemente estaba ahí, viéndolo como si fuera lo único que quedaba sobre la tierra después de un apocalipsis donde él se había creído el único sobreviviente. No sonreía, no le hacía muecas. Sólo lo miraba.

—Hola —dijo con voz sombría, sintiendo como la tensión iba en aumento.

La cara del hombrecito cambio. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Lástima que por sus facciones, la mirada amenazadora que se supone estaba poniendo hacía todo, menos intimidarlo. Nunca lo había logrado la verdad, pero le ayudaba a saber que no estaba nada contento.

Lo cual fue más obvio cuando Sanderson, con una velocidad y fuerza que parecía más de veinteañero que de un hombre que ya rebasaba los sesenta, le dio dos manotazos, uno en cada brazo.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó, contrayéndose por los golpes, viendo al hombrecito entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que él lo miró directamente— Esta bien, me lo merezco.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo porque el mensaje haya llegado claro. Pero justo después, volvió a mirarlo con la misma intensidad que cuando lo vio por primera vez, perturbando un poco al mayor, que no sabía qué esperar ahora. Estaba seguro que al menos le iba a dar unos dos o tres golpes más antes de exigirle explicaciones y tendría que pasar mínimo una hora ahí explicándole de manera resumida los veinte años que no se habían visto. Pero no, él seguía estático, viendolo.

—¿Sucede al...?

Se vio interrumpido cuando los brazos del hombrecito lo rodearon por la cintura.

Pitch se quedó estupefacto por un momento, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba, preguntándose por qué lo abrazaba después de todo lo que pasó. Después de todo lo que le había hecho. Era lo último que esperaba de su parte.

Se pudo haber separado y preguntarle "¿por qué?". Antes, en otras circunstancias, lo hubiera hecho, pero actualmente todo había cambiado en su vida. Todo.

Miró al hombre que lo abrazaba con tanto cariño, con tanta necesidad. Y al fin, después de tantos años, lo entendía. Y lo hacía tan bien, que sólo pudo abrazarlo con la misma fuerza.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no lo había extrañado. Lo recordaba de vez en cuando y lo bueno (exageradamente bueno) que había sido con él. Pero extrañar era una palabra más fuerte, más grande. Usada para un ser querido, y no dudaba que él lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era consciente de sus errores. El más grande de ellos no haber valorado ese amor. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Así que hizo lo único que necesitaban los dos para poder convivir en paz de ese momento en adelante.

—Ahora te entiendo, papá- dijo, Kozmotis ManSnoozie Pitchiner.


End file.
